Family Ties
by Ghostwriter
Summary: In their search for a sadistic kidnapper, the BAU team comes across a brother who'll do anything to save the only family he's got left.
1. Taken

FAMILY TIES

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Crossover between Criminal Minds which belongs to CBS and Supernatural, which belongs to the CW. Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Takes place after "Profiler, Profiled" and "Croatian" respectively. At this point, what Dean told Sam is merely speculative.

CHAPTER ONE: TAKEN

BAU Agent Derek Morgan sighed and looked at the case file in front of him. Another kid had gone missing and the man knew it'd only be a matter of time before he was aired on-line being tortured. For some reason, the freak seemed to get off on showing his sick handiwork to the world.

"Morgan." At the sound of Jason Gideon's voice, the man looked up.

"Don't tell me it's already up," Morgan stated.

"'Fraid so. The family called in a panic when they got the link in their e-mails," Gideon responded.

"Oh, man," Morgan sighed. He had been afraid of this. That meant they had a lot less time to work.

"We better work fast," the man determined. His boss nodded. Morgan turned to the computers and perused some of the names of the suspects they had gotten. There **had** to be something in here. But what? What was it about these people that attracted their unsub other than the fact that they were all guys in their early twenties? What did they do? Why were they perceived as threats? Was this just some sick freak that liked to watch people suffer? He blew out a breath. He just didn't know what to do. He just knew that he didn't want any other families going through what the others had. He just really wanted to catch this guy. Meanwhile, a 1967 Chevy Impala cruised down the street.

"That's my girl. Just keep going, baby," Dean Winchester murmured. His brother, Sam, looked at him.

"Dude seriously, it's just a car," the younger boy snapped.

"Sammy, how can you say that?" was the response. Sam glowered.

"The way you act around this piece of machine is so stupid," he stated.

"Dude, what is your problem?" the older man questioned.

"My problem is that the people that I thought I could count on were keeping secrets from me," the younger boy responded. Dean sighed. This again. They had gone over this a million times. Why was he still harping on it?

"Sammy, I told you, Dad swore me to secrecy. He obviously had a good reason," the older brother said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"What? There was a good reason for hiding the fact that the only reason the demon even came to us was because of my powers and that I'm one of the few people who can actually stop it?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dean said. _Don't do this, little brother_, he silently pleaded. He didn't want to have this argument again. It was old hat.

"Or how about the fact that Mom and Jessica died because of me?" Sam continued. Okay, enough was enough. With an annoyed sigh, Dean pulled to the side of the road and braked.

"See, this is why Dad didn't want you to know in the first place. 'Cause he'd knew you'd fall into one of your pitiful 'What happened to my family and girlfriend was all my fault' funks," the older man stated.

"Dean, the demon wouldn't have even come if it hadn't been for me. I mean, there are others out there and he never visited them," his younger brother pointed out.

"For the last and final time, Sammy, what happened to them was not your fault. Now, Dad didn't know why the demon chose you and not someone else, and neither do I. But what I **do** know is that this little pity party of yours has to stop," Dean snapped.

"But if I told her about the dreams---" Sam began to protest.

"If you had told her what you were dreaming, what? Would she have believed you? Or would she have thought you were buckets of crazy?" Dean interrupted.

"I don't know," Sam whispered.

"That's right, you **don**'**t** know. Now I only met Jessica once, but something tells me she wouldn't want you acting this way," Dean continued. Sam's Adam's apple wobbled and for a minute, Dean felt bad about the low blow. However, his concern for his younger brother's mental state overrode the temporary guilt. Sam pursed his lips and fell silent. How could Dean say something like that? He had no right. He didn't have to live with knowledge that he had killed his girlfriend. Dean sighed. Dang Dad for doing this to him. If only he had told Sammy himself like he should've. Presently, Dean looked at the gauge.

"Aw, man. I gotta get some gas," he groaned. Sam looked at his brother, but didn't say a word. Dean drove until he saw a gas station. Then, he pulled into the building.

"I'm gonna go get us a paper. See if I can scrounge us up a hunt," Sam stated, as the two got out of the car.

"Okay," Dean agreed. "You want me to get you anything?" he questioned.

"No, thanks," Sam responded. He got some money, walked away from the car, and approached a newspaper holder. Dean put the pump in the gas outlet. As he put the money in the slot, Sam had a funny feeling that he was being watched. Nervously, he looked around. However, there was no one and no thing there. _Okay, Sam. Gettin' paranoid, much?_ He thought to himself. However, he couldn't shake his bad feeling. It almost felt like the time he had been snatched up by the Benders. However, after another quick scan, he had to be contented that there wasn't anything wrong. He opened up the box and bent over to remove the paper. Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked back! The hunter's instincts kicked in and he began to struggle. Something nicked his arm and he felt blood ooze out of his shirt.

"DEAN!" he shouted. As soon as he heard his younger brother's voice, Dean abandoned his car and hurried towards the sound. Sam was whipped around. Before the younger Winchester could say anything, he felt something cold against his throat. Dean froze when he saw the knife.

"Make one move and he gets it," the man threatened.

"Dean," Sam rasped.

"Be cool, Sammy. Everything's gonna be all right," Dean assured. _Don't worry little brother, I won't let anything happen to you_, he thought.

"You just back off nice and slow," the other man stated. Dean stared at Sammy, who had wide eyes. The older hunter wanted so badly to rush the guy, but the way he had that knife on Sammy's throat made him nervous. His father's last words came back to him.

_**"Dean, I want you to watch out for Sammy," John stated.**_

_**"Yeah, Dad. You know I will," Dean assured him in confusion.**_

"All right. Just, uh---don't do anything rash," Dean said. Sam stared, not saying a word. However, his eyes spoke volumes. The man slowly backed up, taking Sam with him. Once they were out of sight, Dean took his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency. How can we help you?" an operator questioned.

"My name is Dean Winchester, and my brother was just taken at knifepoint," Dean said frantically. At the BAU, Morgan and Gideon turned around at the sound of a door opening.

"Guys. We got another one," Jennifer "J.J." Jareau announced.


	2. Tortured

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW, and Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. I only own the plot.

A few minutes later, Dean found himself surrounded by the BAU agents. _Whoa_, he thought. These guys looked serious. He had forgotten that kidnapping was a federal crime.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan. These are Agents Emily Prentiss, Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, and media liaison Jennifer "J.J." Jareau," Morgan introduced.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Hotch questioned.

"I was gassin' up the Impala and Sammy went to buy a newspaper. About a minute later, I heard him yell for me. Some guy had grabbed him and when I ran up, he put a knife to his throat. I had no choice. I **had** to let him take Sammy," Dean told them. As the hunter told his story, Morgan and Special Agent Aaron Hotchner walked to the newsstand.

"No one's blaming you. Under the circumstances, you did the right thing," Emily assured him, somewhat surprised at the intensity in the man's eyes.

"Okay, I see him at the stand, he's all alone. I figure this is the perfect time to take him," Morgan stated.

"There's some blood here," Hotch noted.

"He fights back. I'm not expecting it, so I slash him," Morgan continued.

"What the heck is he doing?" Dean asked.

"Agent Morgan likes to get inside the unsub's head. It's actually pretty effective in catching them," Hotch responded. The hunter's eyes flashed. Someone had taken his brother. And he didn't like that.

"You all right?" Hotch questioned.

"I can't let him down. Sammy's my responsibility," Dean stated.

"I can understand that," Hotch said.

"No disrespect, but I don't think you can," Dean responded. "Sammy's all I got left. And I **swore** that I would **never** let anything happen to him," he continued. Agent Hotchner watched as Dean's eyes became even more clouded. _Oh, Sammy. I'm so sorry, Dude_, he thought to himself.

"Why don't you come with us?" the agent questioned after they finished at the crime scene.

"Yeah, sure," Dean agreed. He went to his car and followed the agents. When they arrived at the headquarters, Dean cut the engine and blew out a breath. _Sammy, where are you?_ he wondered. _Please just hang on, little brother_, he pleaded silently. He'd do anything to make sure the younger man was safe. **Anything**. Even risk their past being exposed. Meanwhile, Sam was in a car, listening to the sounds as his kidnapper drove around. His hands had since been tied behind his back. _Okay Sam, just keep calm and put to work what Dad and Dean taught you_, he coached himself. He kept his eyes shut, concentrating on distinguishing sounds, which were muffled by a cloth bag over his head. He heard what sounded like a clip-clop, which meant that the road was bumpy, possibly unpaved. The sounds continued for several minutes, and then the reverberations became smoother. _Where in the world are we going?_ Sam wondered. Back at BAU headquarters, Dean was in one of the interrogation rooms, pacing back and forth as the agents watched him. Suddenly, he knocked one of the boxes on the table to the ground with a loud cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy," Morgan said soothingly. Dean jerked away from them.

"Take it easy!? My brother's been kidnapped!" he shouted.

"I understand that you're upset---" Dr. Spencer Reid began to say.

"Man, I **hate** this! Sammy's probably scared to death!" Dean cried.

"Hey, hey. Whoa. Just calm down," Hotch said. But Dean's tirade had just begun.

"'Watch out for Sammy'. 'Yeah, Dad. You know I will'. Geez, what a great job I've done. I let him get taken again," the man continued. The agents stared at each other, than at the man in confusion. What was he talking about? "And wherever Sammy is, he's a sitting duck for that dang yellow-eyed freak!" he finished.

"What?" Hotch asked. It was then that Dean realized his slip.

"Nothin'," he said. "It's just---you gotta find him. You gotta save Sammy," he continued. _Oh, man. Where can he be? What do I do?_ Dean wondered. The profilers looked at Dean in concern. Would he be okay? Meanwhile, Sam had been keeping track of where his captor was taking him. He grunted when the sudden stop pitched him forward. He heard a door opening and then closing. Then, there was the sound of another door opening.

"Okay, you. Come on out," his captor snarled, grabbing his shoulder. Sam was half-pulled, and half-fell out of the vehicle. The twenty-three-year old was dragged into a building. His captor continued until they reached a door, which he opened. Then, the bag was ripped away. Sam barely had time to take in a breath, before he was pushed into the room, which at a glance seemed to be some type of torture chamber. _What the heck's goin' on?_ the boy wondered. The door closed behind the second man who grabbed Sam's wrist. Instinctively, Sam let out a kick, which earned him a throw across the room. He grunted, as he landed against the wall.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"Shut up," the man growled, as he pinned him where he had landed. Sam heard the sound of the knife as it cut his bonds. As soon as he heard the rope fall, the hunter lashed out with a hand. The man grabbed the young man's hand and twisted it.

"I know you had to try somethin', and I get it. You have a lot of fight. But don't do it again," he warned. Sam didn't say anything, but his eyes held a hint of pain. He was dragged to another part of the room, thrown on a bed facing up, and cuffed to a pipe. Sam started to struggle.

"Show time," the man chuckled as he went to the other side of the room and turned on a camera. _What the---what's going on?_ Sam wondered. His breathing became nervously labored as the man picked out a whip with a sharp, silver tip. _Oh, no. He's not---come on. At least be possessed_, the hunter thought anxiously. There was no way a human could be sick---was there? The whip came down on his chest. Sam gritted his teeth painfully. The whip struck him again. The hunter's eyes flashed. The instrument came down a third time and he let out a grunt. The whip made contact with flesh a fourth time. Sam groaned and then screamed for the first person who came to mind.

"DEAN!"


	3. The EMail

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

WofOZ: Thanks. Here's more.

JEM515: Hey, thanks. Glad you like. More will come, promise. Here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Wow. I see you everywhere. Yay me. Glad you like. I think you're right, lol. Uh-uh. I know **exactly** what you mean.

DISCLAIMER

Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and Supernatural belongs to the CW. Got Sam's e-mail from hunter's blog on the Supernatural website. Slight reference to "Deadman's Blood" and "The Usual Suspects". I'm not sure if local authorities have connections to federal agencies, but for this story, they do. I made up the name of the hotel.

A couple hours later, Dean was in a hotel room, with the laptop on, as he dialed a number. He twirled a knife impatiently, a habit he had picked up from Jo. _Come on, come on, come on_, he thought.

"Harvell's Roadhouse," a voice announced.

"Yeah, Ellen. It's Dean," Dean stated.

"Dean, sugar, what's the matter? Did the werewolf hurt one of you?" Ellen Harvell asked in concern.

"Forget the hunt. Sammy's been taken," Dean responded, as he continued to play with the knife.

"What? By what?" Ellen questioned.

"A human---if you can believe that," Dean said bitterly.

"What do you want to do, Dean?" Ellen questioned.

"Everything stops until I get Sammy back. Tell anybody who's involved with trying to stop The Demon that I'm dropping everything until Sammy's back with me," Dean stated.

"In other words, don't call you," Ellen surmised.

"Exactly," Dean confirmed.

"I'll give 'em the message," Ellen promised. "And Dean? If you need anything---" she continued.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Really," Dean said. Then, he hung up. He blew out a breath. Man, he wished Dad was still alive. He could really use his help. But it was just him now. Him and Sammy. He just needed to get his little brother back. What was he going to do? He couldn't just muscle his way into the case. It could endanger Sammy. But what was he going to do? _Just hang in there, Sammy. I'll think of somethin'_, Dean silently urged. Meanwhile, Sam painfully struggled against his bonds. _Come on, Dean. You gotta find me, man_, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. This guy was nuts. Totally Bender material. He had been beating him for the past couple of hours. Just then, Sam heard footsteps. _Aw, man. Not again_, the hunter thought to himself. Sam tried to quell the pang of fear in his chest as the man continued approaching. The man chuckled sinisterly. He could almost taste the boy's fear. It fueled him, almost like an elixir. Sam fought against the cuffs, but they bit into his wrists. He didn't want this to happen again. But he couldn't stop the guy if he was restrained. _Dean. Dean, please find me_, Sam thought frantically. He grunted when he felt the sting of the whip.

"What's your e-mail address?" the man asked.

"Right. Like I'm really gonna tell you," Sam groaned. He let out a small grunt when he felt the whip again.

"The address!" the man snarled.

"Never," Sam managed. With a furious growl, the man threw away the whip and brought out his knife. Sam tensed. He remembered the feel of the blade against his throat. It had been like when Luthor had grabbed him. The man smirked when he saw Sam go rigid. He had this kid now. He knelt down beside him.

"You wanna change your mind?" he asked.

"Bite me," was the response.

"Okay," he said. Then, he savagely slashed at Sam's wounded shoulder. The hunter moaned, but didn't say a word.

"Address?" the man questioned a third time.

"Eat me," Sam said. The man slashed again, but didn't get the answer he was looking for. Enraged, he put the knife on the hunter's throat.

"The address…or I slit you here and now," he threatened.

"Swinchester! Swinchester!" Sam cried.

"Domain?" the man questioned.

"Juno," Sam replied. The man went to the computer in the middle of the room, turned it on, and then walked back to his victim.

"Smile, boy. Your family's gonna watch a movie," he smirked. In his hotel, Dean was trying to figure out if there had been any other kidnappings and was dismayed to discover that his fears were well-founded. To make things worse, he read that none of the victims were found alive. Just then, he heard the familiar ping of the computer telling him that he had a new message. With some trepidation, Dean went to their Juno account. He clicked on the message and opened the attachment.

"Oh, no," Dean said. He watched as his brother struggled against his bonds. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" an operator questioned.

"This is Dean Winchester again. I---just got an e-mail showin' my brother chained up," Dean reported.

"I'll connect you with the BAU," the operator said. A few seconds later, he was put through.

"Derek Morgan, BAU," he heard a voice say.

"I just got an e-mail," Dean said.

"Where are you?" the agent asked.

"Gateway Hotel," Dean replied.

"We'll be right there," Agent Morgan promised. They hung up. Dean blew out a breath and stared at the screen.

"Hang on, Sammy. We'll find you. You just gotta hang on, little brother," the hunter stated worriedly. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dean went to the door and opened it. Morgan and Reid walked in.

"Careful you don't mess up the salt lines. The last thing we need is some freak bustin' in," Dean cautioned as he tapped his knife against his side.

"Salt lines?" Morgan asked.

"Salt is used in some cultures to ward off evil spirits," Dr. Reid explained.

"Kid knows his stuff," Dean approved.

"You a superstitious man, Mr. Winchester?" Agent Morgan asked.

"You could say that," Dean answered evasively. Just then, they heard a moan from the screen. Dean instantly turned to the computer. To his horror, he saw Sam's captor slashin' at his injured shoulder. Dean's eyes flashed and his fingers clenched his knife. With an angry yell, he whirled around and threw the knife into the wall.


	4. Searchin' For Clues

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

ShinobuSaiga: Cool. Because you're psychic?

Lorency: Thanks. Yep. Definitely.

DISCLAIMER

Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Immediately, Agent Morgan grabbed Dean and sat him down. Or rather, he **tried** to sit him down. Dean proved to be a hard man to move.

"Mr. Winchester, you need to calm down," Agent Morgan stated.

"Calm down?! When **that** is happening to my brother?" Dean questioned, pointing to the computer screen. "Do you guys even have any leads on this freak?" he continued.

"We're gettin' there," Dr. Reid responded.

"That's cop for 'no'," Dean said. "I should just go out there and find him myself," he declared.

"Actually, we were wondering if you could tell us a little about the relationship you have with your brother," Agent Morgan said.

"Like I said, Sammy's my responsibility," Dean replied.

"What about your parents?" Dr. Reid wondered.

"That is none of your dang business," Dean declared cagily. A noise on the computer caught the hunter's attention and he was relieved to see Sammy's captor leaving.

"Thank God," he sighed.

"Mr. Winchester, we're gonna need to take the laptop into headquarters," Agent Morgan said.

"No. It's impossible. Not gonna happen," Dean told them with a shake of his head.

"We need to analyze your computer to see if we can find any leads from the video," Agent Morgan explained.

"There's some very sensitive documents on this computer and Sammy will kick my butt if I let anything else happen to it," Dean responded. Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan stared at him in confusion. "Anything else"? What was he talking about?

"We'll be careful. In fact, you can supervise," Dr. Reid promised.

"Okay," Dean reluctantly agreed. With that, he grabbed the laptop and headed for the Impala. Then he followed the two agents who drove off. In the car, Dean's mind drifted to what he had seen. It occurred to him not for the first time that demons made a heck of lot more sense than people did. At least with demons, you could establish a pattern. People, on the other hand, could be wild and unpredictable. _Man, I wish Dad was alive. I don't think I can do this alone_, Dean thought to himself. He had no one to lean on. Usually he didn't mind, but now, his nerves were completely shot. The hunter blew out a breath. A few minutes later, they were at the headquarters. Dean followed the two agents into the office, laptop in hand.

"What's going on?" Gideon asked.

"Well, we needed to go over the laptop to see if we could get anything out of it, and he wasn't thrilled with the idea of letting it out of his sight," Morgan replied.

"Like I said, there's sensitive information on this," Dean responded.

"Well, let me look at it. I'll be gentle," Garcia teased. After a moment of silence, Dean handed over the laptop.

"Garcia, can you enhance it?" Morgan questioned.

"I can certainly try," Garcia responded. Her fingers moved swiftly and expertly. Dean looked over her shoulder, his eyes scanning the picture. _Come on, Sammy. Let us know where you are_, he silently coached. Back in his prison, Sam struggled against his bonds. However, the fight was weaker than his last. _Come on, Dean. You got to find me, man_, he thought frantically. He had lost a lot of blood, and he wasn't sure if he'd last much longer. _Dean, please. Please find me_, his thoughts continued. His breathing became labored.

"Okay, that's it. From now on, we stick to demons," Sam mumbled.


	5. In The System

DISCLAIMER

Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. Supernatural belongs to the CW. References to "Skin" and "The Usual Suspects".

A couple hours later, Morgan blew out a breath and tiredly rubbed his face with his hands. Reid, Prentiss, and Hotch had gone out to look for clues while he, Gideon, Jareau, and Garcia stayed at headquarters to study the laptop. Then, he looked at Dean Winchester who hadn't moved ever since seeing the video. The only sound he had made was a short bark of laughter after hearing his brother say something about sticking to demons. Of course, he had refused to explain. _There's something seriously strange about this guy_, Agent Morgan thought. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced at the laptop screen to see Dean's brother slumped against the wall, obviously asleep. He frowned, not sure if this was a good thing with the blood loss. Dean stared at his brother.

"I'm partially worried, partially relieved," he admitted. Given the blood loss, he knew it was important for his brother to stay awake. On the other hand, with all that had happened, Sammy **needed** some sleep. Gideon looked at the hunter, masking his curiosity. "He doesn't always sleep too good," the hunter explained. However, he didn't elaborate. They all stared at the sleeping form. A few minutes later, he began moaning and turning. _No, no, no, no, no. Come on. Let him have some peace_, Dean thought. He didn't need another nightmare.

"What's going on?" J.J. asked.

"It looks like he's having some kind of a nightmare," Garcia stated. The turning became more frantic.

"Jess! Jess! No!" Sam shouted. Dean's throat constricted and he pressed the mute button. He didn't need to hear this. Not when he couldn't be there for him.

"What was **that** all about?" Gideon asked.

"His girlfriend died in a fire. Sammy tried to save her, but it was too late," Dean replied.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry," Garcia said. Morgan frowned. Something about this Dean Winchester guy wasn't sitting right. But what was it? What wasn't he telling them?

"Garcia, can I talk to you?" Morgan requested.

"Uh, sure," Garcia responded. They went off to the side. "What can I do for ya, sugar?" she questioned.

"I want you to run a check on Dean Winchester," Morgan said.

"The brother of our victim? Why?" Garcia wondered.

"Somethin' about him's not sittin' right," Morgan responded. They turned and watched as Dean blew out a breath and rubbed his face. He needed to think. He needed something to do. Then, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?" Gideon questioned.

"To get me some coffee," Dean answered. "It's gonna be a **long** night," he continued. Then, he walked out.

"See what I mean? His brother has a nightmare and he goes out for coffee. He's seems just a little too calm about this," Morgan stated as the rest of the team came in.

"Everybody has a different way of handling a crisis," Garcia pointed out.

"Gideon," Hotch said.

"What'd you find?" Gideon wondered.

"Not much. I mean, some people noticed what was going on, but they were afraid to get involved when they saw the knife. They can't even give us anything substantial," J.J. responded. Then, "Where's Dean?"

"He went to get coffee of all things," Morgan told her.

"When his brother's missing?" Hotch asked.

"Now, hold on. Just because he doesn't act in a certain expected way, doesn't necessarily mean anything," Gideon pointed out.

"That's right. I mean, Charles Lindbergh was very stoic and calm when his son was kidnapped, making people think he was guilty, even though he was innocent," Reid recalled.

"I'd like to have Garcia run a check on him---just in case," Morgan stated, as the two walked up.

"I'm already on it, sugar," Garcia assured, sitting in a chair and turning to the computer. "Okay, Dean Winchester," she murmured, her fingers working expertly. Then, she gasped.

"Whoa," she said.

"What is it?" Agent Prentiss questioned, as the rest of the team came up behind Garcia.

"At first, nothing really stands out. In '83, his mother died in a house fire. After that, his father takes him and his brother all over. They're off the grid for a while. Then, about a year ago, he's suspected of torturing and murdering a woman in St. Louis, Missouri and was reported to be dead after officers shot him after they found him torturing a Rebecca Warren," Garcia stated.

"Obviously, reports for his demise were exaggerated," Hotch commented.

"It says here earlier this year, he and his brother were held in Baltimore, Maryland for murder, credit fraud, and identity theft," Agent Prentiss read.

"You guys believe everything you read?" a voice asked, startling them all. They turned around to see Dean.


	6. High Tensions

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

KatieMalfroy19: Thanks. Glad you like it. Me too. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Thanks. Me neither. Well, I'm working on the first chap, but I'm not quite satisfied with it.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. One swear word. And seeing how this **does** have Supernatural in it, expect something otherworldly. Bold\italics are spirits talking. Reference to "Bloodlust".

The BAU team stared as Dean walked in.

"You're lookin' **me** up? I came to **you**. I should've known I couldn't trust a cop," he said angrily, as he moved pas them.

"Some things about you just don't add up," Morgan stated.

"All you needed to know was that my brother had been snatched," Dean retorted.

"It's just a little…**odd** that you guys moved around so much…and with the murder in St. Louis---" Emily began.

"That wasn't me!" Dean interrupted. _Dang shape-shifter_, he thought angrily.

"Then who was it?" Morgan questioned.

"You just concentrate on finding Sammy," Dean told him.

"We can't do our job properly if you keep things from us," Morgan stated.

"You know all you need to know," Dean insisted.

"There's something you're not telling us. What is it? Did you hire the guy that took your brother?" Morgan pressed.

"Damn you!" Dean shouted, throwing the coffee cup at the wall. "The freak had a knife on Sammy's throat! You think I'd **let** someone do that to him?! Huh?!" he shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down," Reid said.

"If you won't help me find Sammy, I know plenty of other people who will," Dean said.

"Just give me a little more time with the laptop, I'll find something," Garcia promised.

"Fine. Whatever," Dean responded. _I should've known better than to trust a cop_, he thought angrily. Then, he spun on his heel, dialing a number. "Ellen, Dean. Have Ash go into our e-mail account---Swinchester at Juno---and see what he can find," he instructed. He fell silent as if listening to a question. Then, "I went to some people. They looked **me** up. They think **I** did it. Call Bobby. Have him look at the same thing. Maybe **we** can find something these yahoos **can**'**t**."

"I think we hurt his feelings," Dr. Reid stated.

"That's what it sounds like," Garcia agreed. Outside the BAU headquarters, Dean leaned against the Impala, and blew out a breath and rubbed his face with his hands. _Oh, Sammy. Please hold on, little brother. I can't lose you too_, he thought to himself. He just---he couldn't do this by himself. He hung his head. What was he going to do?

"**_Dean."_** Surprised, he looked up. His throat muscles constricted.

"Dad?" he asked.

"**_You hang in there, Dude. You're doing great. Just keep it up," his father encouraged._** Dean swallowed noisily.

"Yes, Sir," he responded. John disappeared and Dean blew out a breath. Just then, Gideon came out.

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked.

"Yeah, you find something?" Dean questioned. Just then, the hunter's phone rang. "Excuse me," he requested. "Yeah?" he asked, answering the phone.

"Dean, it's Jo. Ash saw the e-mail. How can someone do **that**?" the girl asked.

"Jo, did you find something or not?" Dean bit off.

"It appears to be some kind of a warehouse," Jo told him. "My guess is that it's abandoned," she continued.

"Thanks. I---appreciate it," Dean said softly. There was a sound of someone taking the phone away.

"Dean, sugar, I've let some other hunters know what's happened to Sam," Ellen told him.

"What?" Dean asked. That meant Gordon could find out and the psycho would try to find Sammy. Even over the phone, Ellen could sense what was on her friend's mind.

"Don't worry, sugar. Gordon won't find out a thing. Seems he had run his mouth to some other hunters 'bout you boys helpin' Lenore's pack and ended up bein' run out," Ellen reported.

"Run out? What does **that** mean?" Dean wondered.

"Seems hunters don't really cotton to renegades who kill somethin' that isn't hurtin' a soul," Ellen responded.

"So old Gordo's been shunned from the loop, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Ellen confirmed.

"Thanks, Ellen. For everything," Dean said. Then, he hung up. Back in his place of captivity, Sam moaned. He tried to block out the screams of the other prisoner, but couldn't. He closed his eyes. He wasn't---he wasn't going to make it. He had lost too much blood.

"Sorry, Dean, Dad. Tried. Couldn't," he whispered.

"**_Sam," a voice said._** He moaned. That voice. It was so familiar. **_"Sam," the voice said again._** Painfully, the hunter opened his eyes. Then, his throat caught. It was a young woman with short, blonde hair.

"Jess," he whispered.

"**_Don't you give up, Sam. Help is on the way. Dean's on his way. Don't you give up," Jessica told him._** Sam sighed painfully and nodded. He watched as she disappeared. Sam slumped against the wall. He wouldn't give up. He'd keep his faith in Dean. And that faith was stronger than almost anything he had.


	7. The Rescue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, that bites. Wow. **That**'**s** an honor. Glad you approve. Of course, I **hate** that guy. Here's more. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. It's okay. I think it's coming along. Yes, it is, actually.

MaeLace: I'm actually not gonna be delvin' into that, sorry. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. I only own the plot. I made up the coordinates.

Sam lay on the ground, fighting to stay conscious. Jessica was right. He couldn't let this freak win. But how could he tell Dean where he was? He hadn't seen any means of communication when he had been locked in. Amidst his foggy thoughts, something came back to him. Something the guy had said to him: **_"Smile, boy. Your family's gonna watch a movie."_** That meant there was something in here, like a camera. Sam knew what he had to do. Maybe it was a long shot, but it was all he had. Slowly, the hunter spoke, fighting to stay awake. He repeated the words over and over. Dean would know what they meant. He'd know what to do. Dean would save him. Meanwhile, Gideon had managed to convince Dean to come back into the BAU headquarters.

"Hey, it looks like he's saying something," JJ commented. Dean went over to the laptop and turned the volume back on. Instantly, everyone crowded around the screen.

"I can barely hear him," Hotchner said.

"Garcia, can you turn it up?" Morgan queried.

"For you, Sugar, anything," Garcia responded. She fiddled with some of the buttons.

"Dean, bad. 11\2\05. W309, 4," they finally heard Sam say.

"Sammy!" Dean sighed in relief. "Good boy, kiddo. Good boy," he continued. _We can find him now_, he thought in relief. However, he felt his stomach clench at the date. Why'd he use **that** date? He didn't have to. He could've used somethin' else. But with the blood loss, maybe it was the only thing he could think of.

"That mean something to you?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. Sammy just told us where this freak is," Dean responded.

"What do you mean?" Agent Prentiss questioned. She hadn't heard him say anything. Just an incoherent sentence.

"When we were kids, our Dad taught us that if we were ever captured, to leave a message stating our condition, something only **we** would know, and coordinates," Dean answered. The agents looked at each other. What did Dean mean 'If they were ever captured'? Was he implying that they had been in this position before?

"So, what did he say?" Aaron wondered, deciding not to voice his confusion.

"He's okay and he gave us the location. We just gotta match it up on the map," Dean stated.

"On it," Dr. Reid said. He and Garcia went to work. Dean watched as they went on the computer. _Don't worry, Sammy. Big brother's comin'_, he thought to himself. He wouldn't let Sammy down. He wouldn't let him get hurt anymore. When they caught him, he'd kill the creep. And he'd make it **hurt**. That was a promise, one that he'd keep. Dean went to another computer and began his own search. Presently, he heard Garcia give a cry of frustration.

"I can't find anything!" she stated.

"Got it," Dean said almost immediately.

"What?" Garcia questioned.

"Where?" Hotch asked the same time.

"An old abandoned warehouse. Southside," Dean responded.

"Let's go," Hotch said. Dean grabbed his laptop and hurried out to his Impala. Then, he started the car and drove off. Dean was so intent of getting to Sammy that he barely noticed when the BAU team headed out. _Don't worry, little brother. I'm comin'_, he thought to himself. Not soon enough for his liking, he was at the warehouse. He got out of the Impala and went to the trunk just as another car came up.

"Hold it," a voice said as the hunter pocketed a handgun and a knife. Dean blew out a breath.

"No time. Sammy's in there," he stated.

"We go together, or you stay here," Morgan said.

"Fine, whatever," Dean snapped. He continued on his way. The hunter didn't even wait for the agents before kicking down the door.

"Here we go," Hotch muttered. They raced into the warehouse.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. "Sammy!" he continued. Almost instantly, their suspect came out.

"You can't stop me. You're too late," the man sneered.

"You're saying you killed the hostages?" Hotch questioned. Their only answer was an oily sneer. Before anyone could stop him, Dean lunged at the man and pinned him to the wall.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying," he growled. Then, he rushed through the building.

"Morgan," Hotch stated.

"On it," Morgan said. Then, he hurried after the hunter as Hotch and the others went another way. Dean barely heard the agent's footsteps. His mind was too focused on his little brother. Morgan began to pant. He was in excellent shape, but this guy had adrenaline goin' for him.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. From his place of captivity, Sam's head jerked up. _Dean?_ He thought, his heart jumping up in hope. Was it really him?

"Sammy?" he heard a voice a voice call again.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "Dean, I'm in here!" he cried, struggling against his bonds.

"In there!" Dean cried.

"I didn't hear anything," Morgan stated.

"You wouldn't," Dean responded. The two hurried in the direction of the sound. "Sammy!" Dean shouted as he and Morgan flung open the door.

"Dean. I knew you'd rescue me," Sam breathed as the cuffs were cut away.

"Every time, little brother. Every time," Dean promised, hugging the boy. "Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?" he checked, staring at the cuts and bruises.

"I'm all right. A little shaken, but---" Sam's voice trailed off.

"You sure? I saw the tape," Dean noted.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I swear," Sam assured. "But Dean. He's got another hostage," he continued.

"It's all right. There's another agent on it," Morgan assured.

"Can you walk?" Dean questioned as the youth was helped up.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam responded. They began to walk out, and Sam stumbled.

"Whoa! Easy, Sammy," Dean said, steadying his brother.

"I'm starting to wish that we had just stuck with our regular playmates. At least **they** have a method," Sam complained.

"Well, like I always say, 'People are crazy'," Dean stated.

"I hear that," Sam agreed. Morgan glanced at the brothers in confusion. What were they talking about? What'd they mean 'playmates'? It sounded like some kind of code. But why would they need to use a code? Were they hiding something? And if so, what? The brothers walked back to the Impala, where Dean carefully helped his brother in. Then, the older hunter grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number, barely hearing the agents who were reading the suspect his rights.

"Harvell's Road House," a voice stated.

"Ellen, I've found Sam," Dean announced.

"Is he all right?" Ellen asked, her voice thick with concern.

"Pretty beat up, a little shaken. But I think he'll be all right," Dean answered. "What about the werewolf? The freak still on the loose?" he continued.

"Jo and Ash took care of it. We didn't want you to worrying about a hunt while he was missing," Ellen told him.

"Thanks, Ellen. We'll be back after Sammy's healed some," Dean said.

"Understood," Ellen said. Then, Dean followed the BAU car back to headquarters.


	8. Take Off

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Angela1830: Thanks. Glad you think so. Yeah, they're doin' the same to me. Well, thank you. Well, not in this story. CM 'cause the monsters are human.

MaeLace: Yeah, it could be.

Usersun796: Thanks. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. I only own the plot. I'd normally put in a trial, but that's not the basis of the story. Reference to "The Benders". Oh, and my GG\Supernatural story is goin' up right after this.

Two days later, Sam and Dean packed their belongings and put them in the Impala. Dean glanced at Sam.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," the younger hunter responded.

"You sure?" he checked.

"Dean---" Sam began to say.

"Sam, this is the second time you've been kidnapped by some psycho freak," Dean interrupted to say. Though his voice was harsh, the younger hunter was able to read the underlining meaning.

"It wasn't your fault," Sam stated.

"It's my job to look after you," Dean said.

"And you're great at it. I couldn't ask for a better brother," Sam told him.

"Sammy---" Dean began.

"Dean, it was **you**," Sam said.

"What was me?" Dean wondered.

"Just the knowledge that you were looking for me, that you would do **anything** to find me. It kept me conscious, it kept me fighting," Sam told him.

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," Sam responded. "I mean, you're my big brother. You always got my back," he continued.

"Dang straight," came the agreement. They chuckled. Hearing footsteps, they both tensed and turned around, ready to fight.

"Easy. It's just us," Morgan said.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"I don't blame you," Gideon responded. "Just wanted to see how you were doing," he continued.

"I'm hangin' in there. It'll get better," Sam replied.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go prove to Ellen, Ash, and Jo that you're really all right," Dean suggested.

"Good idea," Sam agreed. He opened the door to the Impala and began to get in.

"Hey, I know W309, 4 were the coordinates, but what was the significance of the date you mentioned?" Morgan asked.

"It was the day my girlfriend was killed," Sam replied. "I knew Dean would recognize it," he continued with a shrug.

"Coulda picked somethin' else, little brother," Dean stated.

"It was the first thing I could think of," Sam defended himself. "You know what we were taught," he continued.

"That's true," Dean agreed.

"Hey Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean responded.

"Oh, I **never** thought I'd be glad to hear you call me that," Sam said. Then, "You think, uh, after we visit the Harvell's, we could make a stop in New York?" Dean's lips curved into a knowing smirk.

"You wanna see Sarah, don't you?" he realized.

"Um, well---" the younger boy's voice trailed off. The older hunter began to laugh.

"Now that's my boy!" he approved with a laugh.

"So it's a 'yes'?" was the question.

"Yeah, Sammy. We can go see Sarah," Dean replied.

"Thanks," Sam said, not bothering to correct his brother. Right now, being called Sammy felt pretty good.

"Come on. Let's hit the road, little brother," Dean suggested.

"Awesome," Sam said.

"Hey, you wanna drive?" Dean questioned.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You can even pick the music," Dean told him. The younger hunter stared.

"Dude, I'm not even gonna ask," Sam said after a while. He went to the driver's seat. Gideon and Morgan watched as the younger man turned started the ignition and then turned on the radio. Contemporary music was heard from the speakers.

"Dude, you kiddin' me?" was the question.

"You said I could pick the music," came the reminder.

"I know," Dean sighed. Then, "So, what are you and Sarah gonna do when you get to New York?"

"Dude, shut up." Gideon and Morgan laughed as the brothers continued bickering good-naturedly.


End file.
